1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical display device which can exhibit a display pattern not only by daylight but also an internal light source in the nighttime. More particularly, it relates to an optical display device in which a display pattern is visible in the daytime but an internal instrument is not visible and which device can exhibit the display pattern in a visible manner by uniform light having any desired color in the nighttime.